Our Beautiful Mess (Twoshots)
by Toudou Tsubaki
Summary: Baekhyun baru saja menikah. Ia mempunyai suami yang tampan dan segalanya yang dia inginkan dalam kehidupan. Tapi, mengapa bocah sialan itu hadir kembali untuk menghancurkan mimpi indahnya? Baekhyun harus berpikir dua kali untuk mengejar cinta pertamanya atau mempertahankan pernikahan ini. CHANBAEK – SEBAEK – YAOI – CHAPTER 1
1. Prolog

OUR BEAUTIFUL MESS

" _We don't know who Baekhyun is gonna end up with until the end._ "

Prolog

.

Pairings: Chanyeol X Baekhyun, Sehun X Baekhyun

Warnings: Yaoi, Married Life, Explicit Content, etc.

.

Dia datang dengan segala sifat yang tidak pernah ia lepaskan. Baekhyun membenci wajah arogan itu. Tapi, dia lebih membenci kenyataan bahwa hatinya berdegup kencang setiap bibir itu mengucapkan namanya. Perpisahan mereka jauh dari kata 'baik'. Baekhyun mengingat setiap pertengkaran dan makian yang tercipta ketika dia menjadi yang pertama untuk menyudahi hubungan ini. Baekhyun kira pemuda itu tidak benar-benar akan meninggalkannya. Nyatanya dia melakukannya. Ia pergi untuk mengejar impiannya jauh di sana, mengesampingkan fakta bahwa ia berakhir dengan menyisakan lelaki mungil dalam patah hati. Butuh waktu yang lama hingga Baekhyun kembali menemukan kebahagiaannya. Seorang pria berhasil menyembuhkan luka di hatinya, membawa Baekhyun pada cinta yang selalu ia bayangkan. Tapi, mengapa ketika segalanya beranjak utuh, dia di antara ribuan orang, memutuskan untuk hadir kembali? Kepada siapa Baekhyun akan menentukan pilihan, kita hanya akan mengetahuinya jika cerita ini mencapai kata "Tamat".

"Aku mencintainya." –Chanyeol

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun." –Sehun

"Demi Tuhan, berhenti membuatku merasa bersalah pada suamiku!" –Baekhyun

A/N: I'm gonna split it into two chapters, no more. Because I can't bring myself to write such a long story and the fact that my holiday is about to end doesn't make any better. *sobbing*


	2. Chapter 1

OUR BEAUTIFUL MESS

" _We don't know who Baekhyun is gonna end up with until the end._ "

Chapter One: Sunrise

.

Pairings: Chanyeol X Baekhyun, Sehun X Baekhyun

Warnings: Yaoi, Implicit Contents, etc.

.

A/N: So many flashbacks are gonna be appearing in this story. Please read carefully to understand every lil bit.

.

Ketika dia melihat helaian rambut jingga yang mengisi separuh hidupnya, ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mengutuk. Si pembuat onar benar-benar telah kembali.

.

(Baekhyun)

Aku mengingat pertemuan pertama kami. Waktu itu aku baru berusia tiga, sedangkan Sehun masih belum bisa berbicara. Aku melongokkan kepalaku di sela-sela kayu ranjang bayi, berjinjit untuk menatap antusias pada bocah gemuk yang jelek. Sungguh, aku tidak bohong. Dia dulu sangat jelek. Aku bertanya pada _Eomma_ mengapa bayinya terlihat seperti monyet, seketika aku mendapat jitakan keras di kepala. Aku menangis di hadapannya, menggosok-gosok kedua mataku yang tak mau berhenti mengeluarkan air mata. Sangat kesal, karena yang kulakukan kan hanya mengatakan kebenaran! Jemari kecil itu perlahan menyentuh wajahku dengan usapan lembut. Dalam sekejap tangisku mereda. Dan aku melihat senyuman malaikat untuk pertama kali.

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku. Sehun benar-benar ada di sini, menatapku dengan kedua mata coklatnya yang tidak pernah berubah. Dan aroma itu. Aroma samar dedaunan pohon _eek_ yang selalu mengingatkanku padanya, masih ada.

"Hai, Baekhyun." Ia menyapa seakan kami baru bertemu kemarin.

"Ternyata kau masih hidup, Oh Sehun." Balasku, kelihatan tidak tertarik. Padahal jemari tanganku gemetar bukan main.

"Haha kau selalu pandai melucu! Aku akan melihat-lihat isi tokomu dulu, kau jangan pergi ke mana pun, ya!" Pintanya, menyentil dahiku. Aku mendecih.

"Bocah sialan, dia semakin tampan setiap kali kami bertemu." Sungutku sambil melongok, memastikan bahwa Sehun tidak dapat mendengarnya. Pria itu bisa besar kepala nanti. _Eomma_ kami sering bercanda bahwa mereka akan menjodohkan kami jika sudah dewasa. Aku tidak paham arti "perjodohan", apalagi Sehun. Yang dia tahu hanya cara berkelahi. Setelah menginjak masa pubertas kami berpikir jika perjodohan tidak dibutuhkan karena kami akan menikah. Tetapi itu dulu, sebelum Sehun meninggalkanku dan aku akhirnya menikah dengan suamiku. Aku mendesah pelan. Sehun berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan berada di dalam saku celananya, kembali menghampiriku di balik meja kasir. Ia memberikan sebuah senyuman mematikan padaku—yang langsung memalingkan wajah.

"Apa kau menjual rokok?" Tanyanya. Ia memainkan kincir angin yang kujual di _display_.

"Habis." Jawabku, menyembunyikan sekardus rokok di bawah kakiku.

Dia tampak berpikir sejenak. "Kalau permen karet?" Tanyanya lagi. Tangannya tidak berhenti memutar baling-baling itu dengan ceria seperti anak berumur 5 tahun.

"Habis juga." Aku menukas sedingin mungkin.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau jual di tokomu, Baekhyun?!" Gerutunya, memajukan wajah hingga napasku tertahan sejenak. Detak jantungku mulai kacau.

"Apa pun, tapi tidak untukmu." Aku menyahuti, berusaha tidak terpikat pada wajah tampan itu. Demi Tuhan, ia tidak tahu jika perutku terus bergolak setiap melihatnya.

Sehun mendesah kesal. "Kau masih keras kepala seperti dulu. Aku ada di rumah ibuku untuk tiga hari ke depan. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa berkunjung." Ia menawarkan ajakan yang sulit untuk kuabaikan.

Aku hanya terdiam sembari menatapnya lekat ketika ia keluar dari pintu kaca itu. Beberapa tamparan segera kuberikan ke pipiku. Hampir saja aku terpesona lagi. Persetan dengan wajah tampannya! Yang tidak sempat kutanyakan adalah, mengapa dia kembali lagi ke kota ini? Dia tidak pulang untuk liburan tahun baru, tidak pula saat natal, bahkan di hari pernikahanku! Jadi apa yang ia cari dengan kembali lagi? Kupikir kehidupan di Seoul telah menelannya hidup-hidup.

Aku beralih menghela napas. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Lirihku. Aku tidak tahu apakah pipiku merah karena barusan aku menamparnya atau karena aku bertemu Sehun. Ia membuatku kembali mengingat kenangan-kenangan lama itu. Sepertinya separuh hidupku kuhabiskan dengannya. Atau lebih. Aku tidak tahu lagi. Dia selalu ada di sana sepanjang aku mengingat. Pada saat-saat seperti ini aku paling membutuhkan Chanyeol di sisiku.

Aku meyakinkan diriku untuk tidak terpengaruh oleh kehadiran Sehun. Nyatanya aku tidak bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Aku mengacaukan seluruh pekerjaanku yang terbilang mudah. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengucapkan "selamat datang" tanpa berharap itu adalah Sehun. Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tangan yang berkeringat. Aku sangat tidak berguna dan membutuhkan ketenangan. Dengan terpaksa aku menutup tokoku meskipun ini masih tengah hari. Dalam langkah yang lambat aku berjalan menuju rumah.

Tempat tinggalku hanya lima belas menit dilalui dengan berjalan kaki. Rumah itu adalah peninggalan ayah dan ibu Chanyeol. Setelah kami menikah mereka memutuskan untuk memberikan rumah berlantai dua itu pada kami dan pindah ke sudut pedesaan yang sepi di Jangseong. Chanyeol pernah meminta mereka untuk tinggal bersama kami, tetapi _Eommonim_ menolaknya. Ia bilang ia tidak akan tahu harus berada di pihak mana jika mendengar salah satu dari kami bertengkar.

Aku berhenti melangkah. Saat ini aku hanya perlu membuka kunci itu dan aku akan dapat beristirahat di rumahku yang nyaman. Tapi aku tidak ingin masuk. Aku membutuhkan lebih banyak jarak karena aku merasa tidak memperoleh cukup waktu untuk berpikir. Aku mengurungkan niatku kemudian bersandar di pagar besi milik nenek tetangga. Anjing besarnya menyalak senang melihatku dari dalam. Dia selalu begitu. Aku berpura-pura melemparkannya sesuatu lalu anjing itu mengejar dengan tampang bingung. Aku tertawa. Dia menghilang di balik salah satu kamar. Dalam kesendirianku tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan sesuatu.

.

Aku tergesa-gesa melepaskan sepatuku lalu berlari ke kamar bercat biru yang baru saja kami renovasi. Bau cat masih sedikit menempel dan seharusnya kamar itu belum boleh dibuka sebelum Chanyeol pulang di petang hari. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku berlutut di depan lemari yang terbuka, merogoh setiap ujungnya yang penuh dengan pakaian terlipat. Jantungku semakin berdetak keras ketika aku menemukannya. Kini setelah Sehun kembali, cincin ini menarik perhatianku lagi. Dulu aku memberikannya cincin perak, sepasang denganku, yang kudapatkan dari hasil bekerja paruh waktu menjadi pramusaji selama liburan musim dingin. Aku bahkan juga merelakan uang jajanku selama sebulan untuk membeli benda itu. Dan Sehun dengan mudah membuangnya. Aku begitu marah, tetapi aku tidak sanggup membuang milikku. Jadi aku masih menyimpannya di dalam kotak kecil yang kusembunyikan di ujung lemari pakaian. Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu cincin itu ada di sana. Kuharap akan tetap begitu.

Pandanganku mengedar untuk memastikan tidak ada seorang pun di sini selain diriku. Aku ingin mencoba cincin itu lagi, namun cincin yang terpasang di jari manisku membuatku sadar. Aku sudah memiliki suami. Rasa bersalah mulai menyerangku. Dengan perlahan aku menutup kotak kecil itu lagi, memasukkannya ke tempatnya yang seharusnya.

.

Chanyeol pulang tepat saat ayam-ayam itu matang dari penggorengan. Aku segera meniriskan mereka lalu menyambut suamiku yang selalu terlihat semakin tampan ketika berusaha melepaskan dasinya. Ia memelukku seraya memberikan sebuah kecupan di dahi. Ia selalu melakukannya setiap hari. Aku rasa tidak semua suami melakukannya. Dan aku beruntung Chanyeol adalah salah satunya.

"Bagaimana harimu, sayang?" Tanyanya, membiarkanku membuka jas hitamnya yang sudah harus masuk ke dalam cucian.

"Baik. Bagaimana denganmu?" Aku menjawab. Sebenarnya hari ini memang akan menjadi baik sepenuhnya jika saja Sehun tidak muncul di toko tadi siang. Aku menggelengkan kepala, melenyapkan bayangan wajah Sehun.

Chanyeol memelukku sekali lagi, menceritakan pengalamannya di kantor dengan bos baru yang menjengkelkan dan betapa konyol koleganya ketika terjepit di kursi yang terlalu sempit untuk tubuh gendutnya. Aku tertawa mendengar setiap perkataannya hingga perut Chanyeol yang keroncongan membuat kami harus menyudahi percakapan ini. Aku bergegas menyiapkan alat makan suamiku kemudian mengangkat sepanci penuh sup _seolleongtang_ serta ayam-ayam goreng tepung tadi.

Ia memakan setiap masakanku dengan lahap, membuatku kenyang hanya dengan melihatnya. Ia bilang masakanku hampir selezat milik ibunya, hanya perlu sedikit bumbu rahasia lagi. Aku tidak marah mendengarnya. Masakan _Eommonim_ memang nomor satu di Korea Selatan, bahkan _Eomma_ mengakuinya. Chanyeol melirikku sekilas. Ia selalu bertanya kapan aku akan selesai menghabiskan makananku karena aku makan seperti siput. Aku selalu menjawab aku akan selesai jika dia selesai. Lalu ia tiba-tiba menyuapkan segumpal nasi ke mulutku dan tertawa.

"Mungkin kau makan lebih cepat dengan cara ini." Jelasnya, mengambil nasi dengan sumpitnya untuk diberikan padaku lagi.

Aku tersenyum menerima suapan demi suapan darinya.

.

"Park Baekhyun, di mana kau? Sudah waktunya tidur, _baby_." Ia memanggilku dengan suara mengantuknya yang menurutku sangat manis.

Aku lekas keluar dari toilet dengan _sheet mask_ panda di wajahku. Chanyeol mengejekku dengan mengatakan bahwa binatang itu persis denganku. Aku tidak tahu yang dia maksud apakah wajahnya atau bentuk tubuhnya. Yang mana pun membuatku kesal. Aku menghentakkan kakiku dengan marah, tidak bisa membalas ejekannya karena benda itu masih tertempel erat. Chanyeol terkekeh kecil. Dia membukakan selimut dan memberi ruang untukku berbaring. Aku menyusulnya dengan sebuah debuman keras yang membuatnya melompat dari ranjang. Hah rasakan!

Tadi Chanyeol memang mengantuk, tetapi sekarang rasa kantuknya mendadak menghilang. Ia menyelipkan lengan kekarnya ke balik bahuku, membawaku pada dekapan mesra yang membuat dadaku berdesir.

"Sebentar lagi musim semi. Kau ingat?" Ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis ketika melirik padaku.

Aku melepaskan maskerku. "Aku selalu ingat." Balasku dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

Aku pertama kali bertemu Chanyeol di kampus, pada masa bunga sakura bermekaran. Dia terlihat kewalahan karena tidak bisa berhenti bersin. Kupikir dia alergi serbuk sari, jadi aku menghampirinya dan memberikan masker yang aku beli di _mini market_ sekitar sana. "Terima kasih," katanya menggunakan suara berat yang menggelitik telingaku. Aku melihatnya tersenyum padaku dalam kacamatanya yang berembun. Dalam sekejap aku menyadari bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta padanya. Kami bertemu lebih sering di tempat-tempat tak terduga. Di kantin, di toilet, di perpustakaan, dan di mana pun yang dia lalui. Chanyeol pikir itu takdir. Sesungguhnya dia hanya tidak tahu jika aku sengaja mengejarnya. Aku bahagia setiap menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Kami menikah tanpa melalui masa berpacaran yang lama. Itu bukan masalah untukku karena aku memang ingin menghabiskan hidupku bersama Chanyeol.

Setelah aku mengelus-elus lembut kepalanya, Chanyeol lantas tertidur seperti bayi. Jika tidak ada yang mengalihkan perhatianku, aku mulai memikirkan Sehun kembali. Kadang-kadang aku berkhayal menyandang marga "Oh" di depan namaku. Tetapi aku bersyukur tidak jadi mendapatkannya. Jika iya, aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan tidur di kasur yang sama dengannya seperti sekarang. Aku mengecup sayang dahi Chanyeol sebelum terlelap.

.

.

.

(Normal)

Baekhyun membuka jendelanya, meregangkan tangan dengan damai. "Ahh segarnya.." Desahnya sebelum ia melihat sebuah kepala menyembul secara tiba-tiba. Pekikan Baekhyun segera terdengar. Sehun muncul dari balik semak-semak di depan jendelanya, lengkap bersama cengiran manisnya. Ia berjongkok hingga pantatnya hampir menyentuh tanah pekarangan.

"Baekhyun, siapa di sana?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil melongokkan kepala dari dapur. Di tangannya terdapat pengocok telur dan mangkuk kosong.

"B-bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya anjing liar!" Sahutnya, membekap mulut Sehun agar lelaki itu tidak bersuara.

"Jadi sekarang aku adalah anjing bagimu?" Rajuk Sehun, menyingkiran tangan Baekhyun dari mulutnya.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memukul keras kepala Sehun. "Diam! Kau lebih rendah daripada anjing!" Desisnya. "Apa yang kau inginkan?!"

"Apa aku selalu butuh alasan untuk menemui kekasihku?" Tukasnya sembari memiringkan kepala.

"Kau sudah gila ternyata.. 'Mantan', Sehun, 'mantan'! Apa aku harus mengejanya untukmu?" Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya. "Kumohon, pergi dari rumahku!" Usirnya.

Sehun mencebikkan bibirnya kemudian berjalan pergi dengan wajah sedih. Itu membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah. Tapi tidak akan menghentikannya untuk menghapus Sehun dari hidupnya. Ia hanyalah bagian dari masa lalunya sekarang. Baekhyun melangkah ke dapur, menemui suami tingginya yang tersenyum manis dengan cipratan adonan di pipinya. Ia mendekat, menjilat adonan itu dan wajah Chanyeol berubah merah padam. Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Segalanya yang ditunjukkan Chanyeol selalu membuatnya bahagia.

Ting Tong. Bel itu berbunyi dengan nyaring. Tidak hanya sekali, namun berkali-kali. "Aku akan membukanya, Baekhyun." Kata Chanyeol, menyerahkan celemek dan teflonnya kepada si kecil berambut _brunette_. Tangan itu segera menjangkau tubuh yang lebih besar, meskipun tidak berhasil.

"Jang—Ya Tuhan, ya Tuhan…!" Ulangnya ketika melihat pintu itu dibuka. Ia sepertinya tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Pria yang lebih mungil menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Sialan, Oh Sehun. Ia tidak mengizinkannya masuk ke rumahnya, jadi pria itu datang dengan ide lain agar ia bisa masuk. Baekhyun harus mengakui bahwa caranya begitu pintar karena Chanyeol tidak akan mungkin mengusirnya setelah melihatnya.

"Selamat pagi, aku Oh Sehun. Teman Baekhyun." Ia memperkenalkan diri pada Chanyeol lalu melambai pada Baekhyun yang menganga di belakang suaminya.

"Wah, selamat pagi! Baekhyun, apa dia benar temanmu?" Chanyeol berpaling untuk bertanya pada pria yang menggigit bibirnya.

"Hnggh.. Ya, kurasa." Jawabnya setengah tidak percaya. Sejak kapan Sehun menjadi temannya? Baekhyun mengutuk dalam hati karena tidak sanggup mencari jawaban yang dapat mengenyahkan Sehun sekarang juga.

Chanyeol lantas mengundangnya untuk sarapan bersama mereka kemudian kedua pria tinggi itu berjalan ke ruang makan dengan Sehun yang terus membuat Chanyeol tertawa di setiap langkahnya. Ketika mereka menghilang, Baekhyun tidak bisa tidak membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang bisa meledak kapan saja. Sungguh, kehadiran Sehun di sisinya tidak akan baik untuk jantungnya.

.

Baekhyun tidak pernah membayangkan situasi aneh ini. Chanyeol dan Sehun yang duduk berhadapan dan saling bertukar cerita, sedangkan dirinya mengocok telur dengan satu tangan yang menganggur. Mengapa ia bersedia memasak sarapan untuk Sehun? Kocokan-kocokan di adonan itu menjadi lebih cepat dan kasar. Ingin rasanya membubuhkan racun ke makanan Sehun agar pria itu berhenti mengganggu kehidupannya. Ia dan Chanyeol hidup dengan baik selama beberapa bulan ini, kehadiran Sehun tentu jauh dari membawa keberuntungan. Seketika telinganya mendengar ocehan Sehun yang menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Hahaha dia ini masih mengompol hingga kelas 4 SD!" Celetukya, menunjuk Baekhyun yang membelalakkan mata. Sehun mengungkapkan rahasia yang selalu dijaga Baekhyun seumur hidupnya, apalagi untuk Chanyeol.

"OH SEHUN—" Baekhyun membiarkan mulutnya terbuka di udara, menahan kata-kata itu keluar dari sana. Ia berbalik, berusaha mengendalikan diri. Astaga, ia hampir mengatakannya di depan sang suami.

"Woahhh aku kagum. Kau berhasil berhenti mengumpat ternyata." Kata Sehun dengan lantang. Ia bertepuk tangan kecil.

"Mengumpat?" Sahut Chanyeol, menaikkan satu alisnya dengan bingung.

"Jangan dengarkan. Dia suka melantur." Tukas Baekhyun sembari mengambil piring suaminya.

"Oh ya, seingatku Baekhyun yang kukenal selalu men—" Ucapan Sehun terhenti kala melihat tatapan membunuh dari pria mungil.

"Silakan. Nikmati. _Pancake_ mu!" Desis Baekhyun dengan senyum berbahaya. Cukup membungkam Sehun untuk beberapa saat ke depan.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kelakuan dua pria yang seperti sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak lama. Ia sedikit iri pada kedekatan mereka. Keluarganya hidup dengan berpindah-pindah dari satu kota ke kota lain, mengikuti pekerjaan sang ayah. Ia tidak pernah mempunyai sahabat sewaktu kecil. Chanyeol berdeham. Tidak berguna menyesali sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia ubah. Ia beralih pada makanan yang terhidang di hadapannya.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan sekarang, Sehun?" Tanya Chanyeol, menyendok sepotong _pancake_ ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku keluar dari Hanyang dan memutuskan untuk membentuk usaha _startup_ ku sendiri. Sekarang tidak terlalu berhasil, tetapi aku yakin suatu saat itu akan menghasilkan banyak uang, bagaimana pun caranya!" Ia terdengar seoptomis ketika mereka masih remaja.

Baekhyun menahan dengusannya. Ia tahu Sehun tidak akan bertahan di Hanyang. Siapa suruh dia mengabaikan ajakannya untuk berkuliah di Chonnam. Karena keinginan egoisnya itu mereka tidak akan pernah bersatu lagi. Beberapa saat kemudian ia terkesiap, segera membalik kue dadarnya yang hampir gosong karena terlalu larut mendengarkan percakapan Sehun dan Chanyeol. Rutukan kecil terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Di mana tempat tinggalmu di Seoul?" Chanyeol menyerahkan piringnya pada Baekhyun untuk ditambah dengan beberapa buah _pancake_ siram madu lagi. Pria kecil segera mengisi piring suaminya dan bergabung dengan mereka di meja makan.

Sehun menghela napas. "Teman sekamarku baru saja mengusirku karena aku tidak mampu membayar uang sewa." Ucapnya, menyilangkan tangan di belakang kepala. "Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal sekarang. Depositku tertahan dan aku tidak mungkin kembali ke rumah orangtuaku, kau tahu." Jelasnya dengan raut memelas. Ibu Sehun sangat galak, dia akan membunuhnya jika tahu sang anak kehilangan rumah.

Baekhyun seketika tersedak minumannya. Chanyeol dengan sigap menepuk-nepuk punggung sang suami. Pria bertubuh mungil lantas bangkit dari kursinya.

"Itulah sebabnya kau harus berhenti membuat masalah!" Omel Baekhyun, menunjuk hidung Sehun dengan gemas. Dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana selama ini Sehun bisa bertahan hidup dengan sifatnya yang kelewat santai itu. Sehun hanya memutar matanya, mengolok-olok ekspresi Baekhyun jika mengomelinya.

"Kau—!" Raungnya, hendak memberi pelajaran pada Sehun. Tetapi ia segera urung ketika tersadar bahwa Chanyeol memperhatikannya. Baekhyun kembali duduk di tempatnya dengan wajah memanas. Tidak. Ia tidak akan memperlihatkan pertengkaran barbar yang biasa dia lakukan bersama Sehun di depan Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu tinggal saja di sini." Usul Chanyeol dengan senyuman yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sayang?!" Pekik Baekhyun sambil menoleh terkejut pada suami tingginya.

"Kita punya satu kamar kosong di atas. Biarkan Sehun tinggal sementara, ya?" Ia meminta dengan wajah yang tidak bisa Baekhyun lawan.

"Tidak! Dia.. Dia.. Dia.. mendengkur sangat keras saat tidur dan akan membuat seisi rumah berantakan!" Sergahya. Baekhyun mencari alasan dengan gelagapan.

"Haha kalau itu aku juga melakukannya kan?" Ia tergelak. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun untuk meyakinkannya. "Boleh, ya?"

"Chanyeol~" Rengeknya ketika tidak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi, melewatkan seruan gembira Sehun di hadapannya.

"Tenang saja, Baekhyun. Begitu aku mendapat apartemen baru, aku akan keluar! Iya, kan, _Hyung_?" Potongnya, merangkul pundak Chanyeol dengan kuat. Baekhyun menjadi marah ketika Sehun dengan akrabnya memanggil Chanyeol " _Hyung_ ". Dia saja tidak pernah dipanggil seperti itu.

"Mohon terima aku!" Ucap Sehun lagi sambil membungkuk cepat.

Baekhyun merasakan jiwanya terhisap keluar. Akan seperti apa hari-harinya dengan sang suami dan seorang mantan kekasih yang menyebalkan?

.

(Sehun)

Suami Baekhyun sangat baik. Ia memberiku tempat tinggal sementara meskipun aku hanyalah orang asing baginya. Tetapi kupikir itu hanya karena dia tidak tahu aku pernah memiliki hubungan dengan Baekhyun. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan ia marah dengan wajah lembut itu jika mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Sekarang aku memandang kemesraan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol seperti seorang penonton di balik layar. Ketika melihat mereka bersama, rasanya sulit untukku bernapas. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku merasakan ini.

Chanyeol mendongak dan Baekhyun berjinjit untuk menyimpulkan dasi di kerahnya. Mereka tertawa saat dasi itu kelihatan tidak cocok sama sekali dengan kemeja bergaris Chanyeol hari ini, jadi Baekhyun pergi mengambilkannya dasi lain di lemari. Aku menghela napas sepelan mungkin. Itu bisa saja _aku_ dan Baekhyun. Bukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tapi itu hanyalah harapanku. Aku harus mulai menerima jika Baekhyun telah menjadi suami dari orang lain.

Aku mengikuti mereka hingga mobil Chanyeol melaju dari garasi. Ia tidak pernah lupa memberikan Chanyeol ciuman selamat jalan di bibir dan aku tidak bisa membawa diriku untuk melihat adegan itu lebih lama.

"Daahhhh… Hati-hati di jalan!" Lengkingnya sambil melambai-lambai pada mobil yang sudah jauh. Aku tersenyum kecil. Ketika aku dilahirkan, Baekhyun telah berusia 2 tahun setengah, atau berapa pun usianya saat itu karena aku tidak begitu ingat. Aku mulai mengenalinya sebagai anak tetangga yang berisik kala lengkingannya membangunkan tidur siangku di tengah musim panas ketiga. Kurasa suara tinggi itu tidak akan pernah berubah.

Kini hanya ada aku dan si kecil bermata hitam ini. Ia melangkah masuk ke rumah, meninggalkanku seakan aku tidak ada di situ. Dengan cepat aku menyusulnya. Aku memperhatikan seluruh kegiatannya dalam diam. Setelah mengantar kepergian Chanyeol, Baekhyun akan mengelap meja dan menyapu lantai. Di mataku ia terlihat begitu cantik ketika berkeringat karena membersihkan debu-debu itu. Semua orang mengatakan Baekhyun anak tercantik di kompleks, tetapi aku menyangkalnya. Bagiku dia yang tercantik di dunia. Baekhyun akan tertawa jika mendengarnya, jadi aku tidak pernah mengatakannya.

Namun kelihatannya aku bisa mengatakannya sekarang. "Kau cantik," aku berkata tanpa alasan. Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku. Aku bahkan terkejut pada diriku sendiri.

Dia berhenti menggosok lantai, mendongak padaku dengan semburat-semburat merah di pipinya yang putih. Aku tertegun. Ia menunjukkan reaksi yang berbeda dengan yang kupikirkan. Baekhyun tidak menanggapi pujianku, tetapi aku tahu, karena dia seorang Baekhyun dia akan memikirkannya sepanjang sisa hari ini. Gambaran seorang pria mungil yang menjatuhkan kaleng-kaleng makanan beku lantaran pikirannya kacau membuatku tersenyum. Ia mungkin akan melakukannya seperti itu.

"Aku akan mengambil barang-barangku di Seoul. Mungkin lusa aku baru kembali." Terangku, mengambil jaket dan memakainya.

"Tidak perlu kembali!" Sahutnya dengan wajah cemberut. Aku hanya terkekeh sembari mengusak helaian rambutnya yang lembab.

.

Aku menaiki kereta ekspres dari Gwangju ke Seoul. Perjalanan sekarang hanya memakan waktu 4 jam, berbeda dengan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Semakin hari segalanya menjadi semakin praktis. Aku duduk dengan satu keluarga dan bayi mungil mereka. Ia menangis keras saat melihat wajahku. Kedua orangtua mudanya berusaha menenangkan bayi mereka yang tak mau berhenti menangis. Aku juga berusaha menghiburnya, namun tak berguna. Mereka menatapku pasrah dengan pandangan yang aku tahu artinya. Aku sering mendapatkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan duduk di sana saja." Kataku, meminta seorang pria tua yang kelihatan baik hati untuk bertukar tempat denganku. Setelah aku pergi, bayi itu berhenti menangis lalu merengek pelan sebelum kembali tertidur. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa setiap bayi menganggapku mengerikan. Baekhyun pernah bilang aku memiliki wajah sedingin pangeran es. Bayi tidak menyukai dingin, karena itu mereka membenciku. Aku tidak mengerti logikanya, tapi kelihatannya cukup benar.

"Selamat siang." Sapa seorang wanita dengan _lipstick_ merah yang menyala. Ia duduk di dekat jendela.

Aku tersenyum. "Selamat siang." Balasku, berusaha mengalihkan pandangan dari roknya yang tersingkap. Mungkin dia sengaja, atau tidak?

"Apa kau bekerja di Seoul?" Ia bertanya, memajukan buah dadanya yang menyembul dari balik _blouse_ tanpa lengan yang ia kenakan.

Aku bergeser ke samping. "Saat ini tidak. Aku sedang mengambil cuti dari Hanyang, dan berpikir untuk keluar semster depan. Universitas tidak cocok untukku." Jelasku cepat.

Dia mengangguk mengerti. "Jadi kau masih pelajar, ya." Gumamnya, terlihat kecewa. Setelah mengetahuinya, dia tidak mengajakku bicara lagi. Perempuan ini pasti mencari seorang pria kaya yang dapat mencukupi kartu kreditnya setiap bulan. Aku berada di daftar terbawahnya. Kereta melaju dengan kencang dan aku sedikit mengantuk. Kuputuskan untuk tidur sejenak sebelum melewati stasiun kedua. Diam-diam dia mencuri foto wajahku menggunakan kamera ponselnya ketika mataku terpejam. Aku tidak merasa keberatan, jadi aku mengabaikannya.

Saat stasiunnya hampir dekat, wanita itu membangunkanku dengan sentuhan lembut di bahu. "Aku turun di sini. Hubungi aku jika kau butuh seseorang untuk menemanimu." Ucapnya, menyelipkan selembar kertas berisi nomor ponselnya ke tanganku.

Aku menyeringai. Aku jelas bukan apa yang dia cari, tetapi nampaknya dia tidak rela melepaskanku begitu saja. Aku bisa mengatakan semua wanita tergila-gila padaku. Mereka bersedia melakukan apa saja untukku sekalipun jika aku lebih bangkrut daripada seorang pengemis. Aku harus berterima kasih pada ayahku yang telah menyumbangkan 90% _DNA_ nya padaku.

.

Kedua kakiku menapak di Seoul lagi. Kurasa stasiun ini menjadi lebih ramai daripada biasanya. Seorang gadis kecil, kira-kira berusia 12 tahun, menawarkan mawar-mawar merah di keranjangnya kepada setiap penumpang yang turun. Aku merasa iba padanya sehingga aku membeli sebatang mawar yang ia jual. Aku mencium harum mawar itu. Mereka mengingatkanku pada keinginan yang tidak pernah terwujud. Kupikir aku akan datang dengan sebuket bunga mawar, menjemput Baekhyun bersama kedua orangtuaku untuk menikahkanku dengannya. Namun, Baekhyun menyerah lebih cepat. Mungkin aku yang terlalu lama, atau dia yang tidak pernah mencoba bersabar. Tiada beda di antara keduanya.

Pada semester terakhir perkuliahannya, Baekhyun menikah dengan Park Chanyeol. Dia hanya tiba-tiba menikah tanpa memberitahuku. Kami memang sudah kehilangan komunikasi sejak dia memutuskanku, tapi bukankah itu tetap saja kejam? Kupikir ibuku bercanda ketika mengatakannya di telepon, ternyata ia tidak. Aku tiba di Gwangju untuk menemukan rangkaian bunga _hydrangea_ ungu yang menyambut setiap langkahku menuju gedung luas itu. Dan aku menyadari itu memang pesta pernikahan Baekhyun. Dia tidak pernah memberitahu siapa pun bahwa itu bunga kesukaannya, kecuali padaku. Kurasa sekarang bukan hanya aku yang mengetahuinya. Aku belum meninggalkannya seutuhnya, tetapi ia sudah pergi lebih dulu. Aku kehilangan Baekhyun.

Aku mencoba berkencan dengan beberapa wanita dan pria. Mereka tidak mengingatkanku sama sekali pada Baekhyun, dan aku tidak mengharapkannya demikian. Tetapi hubungan itu tak pernah bertahan lama. Mungkin karena mereka menyadari aku tidak pernah melupakan mantan kekasihku. Aku tidak begitu yakin.

Aku menggesekkan kartu ke mesin sebelum mencari kursi kosong di dalam bis yang penuh. Tidak ada satu pun. Aku memutuskan untuk berdiri selama 30 menit ini dengan seorang anak sekolah dasar yang menumpahkan _coke_ nya ke jaketku.

.

Aku membuka kamar yang sudah kutinggalkan beberapa hari, menghirup udara yang membuatku merasa hampir muntah. Aku lekas membuka jendela untuk mengambil udara bersih sebanyak-banyaknya. Apartemenku berubah menjadi sarang seks di tangan Suho. Lelaki itu terlalu jorok hingga tidak pernah membuang bungkus-bungkus pengamannya yang tercecer di lantai. Sekarang karena aku tidak akan tinggal di sini lagi, dia menjadi semakin bebas. Aku berani bertaruh dia membawa pulang setidaknya dua pria dalam sehari. Suho tidak menyukai wanita omong-omong. Ia beralasan jika ia tidak membutuhkan seorang wanita jika ada banyak _carrier_ yang dapat menuntaskan tugas mereka di dunia ini. Aku tidak akan terkejut jika suatu saat kami bertemu lagi dengan dia yang membawa puluhan anak di sisinya. Ia menanamkan benihya di mana-mana.

Pandanganku mengedar, menangkap kardus-kardus yang tersusun asal di pojok ruangan. Aku membukanya untuk memeriksa seluruh barang-barangku. Kupastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal. Aku ingin segera mengirimkan mereka ke kurir dan kembali ke Gwangju. Tapi tubuhku terasa amat lelah atau aku memang belum siap meninggalkan tempat ini. Kurasa aku akan menginap untuk yang terakhir kali. Meskipun nanti aku harus terjaga dengan desahan dan erangan kuat dari Suho dan partner seksnya yang entah siapa.

Dengan malas aku membaringkan tubuhku di atas ranjang yang sebelumnya milikku dalam 2 tahun ini. Aku memandangi langit-langit kamar, memikirkan kehidupan yang akan menantiku.

.

(Normal)

Kaleng-kaleng itu saling menggelinding ke segala arah setelah Baekhyun gagal menyusunnya dengan benar. Ia mengumpat sembari memungutinya satu per satu dengan wajah yang memerah. Di dalam otaknya dia bisa melihat wajah dingin Sehun yang menertawakannya di ujung sana. Seharian ini pria itu terus mengusik pikirannya. Ia tidak bisa melupakan kata-kata yang diucapkan Sehun karena terbawa suasana. Sebuah pemikiran aneh terlintas di kepalanya. Apakah Sehun masih menyukainya? Ia menggenggam kaleng kuat-kuat.

Sehun menyukai Baekhyun sejak mereka kecil. Ia memberinya banyak permen dan bunga seperti yang seharusnya dilakukan ketika kau menyukai seseorang. Tapi Baekhyun bukan wanita. Dia justru meminta _action_ _figure_ All Might milik Sehun yang anak itu jaga seperti harta karun. Kala matahari mulai terbenam dia baru menyerahkannya dalam tangisan. Itu bagaimana Baekhyun yakin Sehun memang menyukainya.

Sehun mengatakan ia cantik dengan pandangan yang sama ketika ia menyatakan perasaannya saat memberikan mainan itu. Itu sudah lebih dari 10 tahun yang lalu, namun Baekhyun masih menyimpan kenangan itu rapat-rapat di suatu bagian di hatinya. Kadang-kadang itu membuatnya tertawa, tetapi tidak kali ini. Segalanya hanya membuat perasaannya terombang-ambing.

Kling. Kling. Baekhyun menoleh. Sudah saatnya ia kembali pada realitas. Seorang pelanggan masuk ke tokonya dengan anak lelaki bertopi bisbol. Kelihatannya dia baru belajar berjalan, dilihat dari langkahnya yang tidak tegap. Dia hampir terjatuh, lantas Baekhyun menahan tubuh gempalnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia menggendong anak yang tertawa lepas itu untuk diberikan kepada ibunya.

"Halo, tampan! Kau sudah pandai berjalan, ya. Berapa umurmu?" Tanya Baekhyun saat menyerahkan balita itu kembali. Ia sempat mencubit pipi bulat yang menyita perhatiannya.

"Halo, umurku 16 bulan, _Hyung_." Jawab sang ibu, melambai-lambaikan tangan kecil anaknya ke arah Baekhyun. Kedua bola mata lucunya mengedar, kelihatan ingin tahu dengan seluruh benda di toko ini.

"Kurasa " _Hyung_ " tidak pantas lagi untukku. Aku sudah menikah." Baekhyun menuturkan dengan sedikit tawa. Ia menunjukkan jari manisnya yang tersemat cincin pernikahan.

Wanita yang lebih pendek darinya terkesiap. "Astaga, kukira kau masih belasan tahun!" Ucapnya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Mereka tertawa. Si anak yang belum mengerti apa-apa ikut tertawa bersama mereka. Ia membeli sepuluh bungkus _jjangmyeon_ instan dan membuat Baekhyun membelalak. Ia menjelaskan jika suaminya suka pilih-pilih makanan, bahkan hanya mau memakan _kimchi_ sebagai sayuran. Dia tahu ini tidak sehat, tapi perlahan ia akan mengubah kebiasaan buruk suaminya. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Terkadang kebiasaan lama Chanyeol juga sulit dikendalikan. Ia suka makan _junk food_ sejak ia muda. Di setiap kencan mereka Baekhyun selalu ingat jika Chanyeol selalu mengajaknya untuk makan _junk food_. Setidaknya setelah menikah Baekhyun bisa memaksanya untuk memakan masakan rumah setiap hari.

Mereka membungkuk lalu sang anak memberikan ciuman selamat tinggal di pipi Baekhyun sebelum menghilang dari pandangannya. Baekhyun tersenyum sembari menyangga dagunya. Melihat mereka membuatnya ingin memiliki anak lelaki yang mirip dengan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengganti seprai ranjang yang akan ditempati Sehun jika ia kembali dari Seoul nanti. Ini adalah kedua kalinya dia masuk ke kamar yang didominasi warna _pink_ dan poster _idol_ Korea itu. Pelan-pelan Baekhyun melepas poster-poster lama yang sudah sobek di sana sini kemudian menggulungnya dengan rapi. Ia tidak berani membuangnya. Kamar itu dulu milik kakak perempuan Chanyeol, Yoora. Dia adalah sosok kakak yang pengertian dan bisa diandalkan. Jauh berbeda dengan kakak lelakinya, Baekbeom, yang pemalas. Lelaki bertubuh mungil tersenyum. Ia jadi merindukan kakaknya yang tak berguna itu.

Ia terbatuk kecil saat membuka tirai yang berdebu. Sudah saatnya tirai itu juga diganti. Baekhyun telah mempersiapkan gulungan tirai dengan motif _hello kitty_ yang didapatnya sebagai kado pernikahan. Ia tahu Sehun tidak akan menyukai tirai itu. Dan memang itu tujuannya. Setelah berjuang memasang tirai yang dua kali lebih tinggi darinya, Baekhyun beranjak memeras kain basah di ember. Ia bersenandung kala membersihkan noda-noda di jendela.

Pelukan hangat di pinggangnya membuatnya berhenti mengelap kaca. Suami besarnya sudah bangun tidur rupanya. Ia bisa membayangkan wajah Chanyeol yang kebingungan saat tidak menemukannya di dapur ketika ia bangun. Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun yang sempit. Ia mengusap-usapkan kepalanya ke leher Baekhyun dan pria mungil tertawa geli.

"Ada apa, sayang?" Tanyanya sambil mengelus rambut acak-acakan sang suami.

" _Eomma_ menelepon, katanya hari ini kau harus ke rumah untuk membantunya membuat _kimchi_." Katanya, sesekali menguap.

Baekhyun lantas mengerang tidak suka. "Haruskah?" Rengeknya dengan bahu yang jatuh.

"Kau sudah tidak lama tidak ke sana. Atau kau mau kutemani?" Tawarnya, membalik tubuh Baekhyun agar menatapnya.

"Tidak, tidak! Kau harus bekerja! Bagaimana kalau bos barumu marah?" Tolak Baekhyun. "Nah bekerjalah yang baik, ya!" Ia mendorong punggung Chanyeol memasuki kamar mandi. Tidak mengindahkan suara suaminya yang memanggilnya dari dalam sana.

Baekhyun menghela napas berat. Ada sebuah alasan mengapa dia enggan pulang ke rumah ibunya yang hanya membutuhkan waktu setengah jam untuk sampai ke sana. Ia tidak memberitahu Chanyeol, tapi seharusnya Chanyeol juga mengetahuinya.

.

(Baekhyun)

Aku berjalan mengendap-endap. Ketika suasana aman aku segera berlari kencang. Jika suasana berbahaya, aku akan bersembunyi di balik pohon atau pura-pura tidak melihat. Sejauh ini aku masih baik-baik saja. Aku tersenyum bangga dengan penyamaranku. Mungkin masker hijau dan jaket tebal ini memang berguna. Aku melanjutkan perjalananku sambil bersiul riang.

"Hai, Baekhyun!" Sapa sebuah suara yang tidak asing. Aku terperanjat, hampir menabrak tiang listrik.

"H-hai, _Ah-ahjumma_." Aku membalas dengan suara terbata-bata. Sudah terlambat jika aku mengelak. Pemilik toko kelontong yang sering kukunjungi semasa kecil itu menarik lepas maskerku. Menertawaiku karena berpenampilan seperti buronan.

"Kudengar Sehun kembali ke Gwangju, bagaimana kabarnya?" Tanyanya. Aku mengernyit. Sudah kuduga ia akan menanyakannya.

"Mmm.. Baik.." Aku menjawab singkat lalu melesat melarikan diri dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainnya.

Aku tidak akan masalah jika menjawab hanya satu atau dua orang. Tetapi sudah ada sepuluh orang yang menghentikan langkahku sejak _Ahjumma_ memergokiku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana informasi bisa menyebar lebih cepat daripada hembusan angin. Mereka semua bertanya padaku bagaimana kabar Sehun. Demi Tuhan, mengapa mereka menanyakannya padaku? Aku dan Sehun sudah berpisah sejak dia lulus SMA. Kelihatannya di kompleks kecil ini tidak ada yang mengindahkan fakta itu. Mereka selalu berpikir aku akan berakhir dengan menikahi Sehun. _Eomma_ bahkan terkejut ketika aku membawa pulang Chanyeol pertama kali. Bisikan-bisikan yang kudengar di hari pernikahanku hanyalah bagaimana wajah Chanyeol tidak sedikit pun menyerupai Sehun. Aku sudah cukup mendengarnya. Inilah mengapa aku malas pulang ke rumah. Jika tidak karena bujukan Chanyeol, aku tidak akan di sini sekarang.

Aku menggebrak pintu dengan kasar, seketika mendapat pukulan di pantat dari _Eomma_ yang mendadak muncul seperti setan. Ia membuatku bersimpuh di ruang tengah dan memarahiku habis-habisan karena hanya berkunjung satu kali semenjak pernikahanku. Aku menutup telingaku yang pengang, berharap racauan itu segera berakhir. Di sudut ruangan Baekbeom menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejekku sambil menggosok-gosok perutnya seakan dia sedang tergelak menyaksikan pertunjukan lawak. Aku berjanji akan menendang tungkainya setelah aku terbebas dari _Eomma_ dan kemarahannya.

.

Aku mengiris potongan sawi dan membalurkan bumbu merah sedangkan _Eomma_ merendam mereka ke wadah berisi air yang lebih besar dari kepalaku. Aku mencuri pandang padanya lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanku jika _Eomma_ melihat padaku. Apakah aku harus memberitahunya? Aku menggumamkan kata 'tidak'. Aku tidak akan memberitahu _Eomma_ jika sekarang Sehun menumpang tinggal di rumahku dan Chanyeol. Dia pasti akan membuat keributan di seluruh kompleks. Bagaimana jika besok aku terbangun dengan banyak telepon yang menanyakan Sehun? Aku lebih baik mati.

" _Ne_ , Baekhyun. Kau lihat _wang galbi_ di sana? Sehun yang mengirimkannya dari Seoul. Rasanya sangat enak!" Kata _Eomma_ , menunjuk segunung kotak daging yang cukup untuk memberi makan satu desa.

"Bocah tengil itu.." Desisku. Sehun membeli oleh-oleh mahal seakan dia adalah pengusaha sukses di Seoul. Padahal baru-baru ini dia menyatakan tidak punya uang sepeser pun di dompetnya.

 _Eomma_ mendesah panjang. "Kau masih memanggilnya seperti itu?" Ujarnya, membuatku menoleh tak mengerti. "Baekhyun, kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya. Sehun bukan bocah lagi, dia kan sudah dewasa, sama sepertimu."

Irisan tanganku berhenti. Ucapan _Eomma_ membuatku termenung. Maksudku kami memang sudah berubah. Sangat banyak. Tapi kemudian aku menyadari bahwa sekalipun kami berbeda masih ada sesuatu yang tak pernah berubah.

.

(Normal)

Baekhyun membawa pulang banyak ginseng yang diberikan Nyonya Han dari kebunnya ketika mereka kebetulan berpapasan di jalan. Ia memutuskan untuk memasak salah satu masakan kesukaan Chanyeol, sup ayam ginseng. Ia mulai mencari resep _samgyetang_ di ponselnya karena ia belum pernah membuatnya. Setelah satu jam berkutat dengan resep yang ada, dia memakai celemeknya. Bersiap untuk memasak bahan-bahan di hadapannya.

Ini lebih sulit dari perkiraannya. Baekhyun tidak tahu jika merebus ayam harus selama ini. Dia menusuk dan terus menusuknya, namun ayam itu tidak cukup lunak baginya. Baekhyun menunggu hingga tertidur sejenak. Suara panci yang mendidih mendadak membangunkannya. Dengan wajah yang panik ia mengangkat panci itu, tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan beberapa potongan ayam ke _wastafel_. Pria mungil menjerit putus asa. Ia telah mengacaukan masakannya. Ia terdiam selama beberapa saat, mengutuki kebodohannya. Setelah ia siap meneruskan, Baekhyun kembali mengambil alat masaknya. Menyelesaikan masakannya yang tertunda.

Ia menatap puas pada hasil karyanya. Ada banyak kesalahan yang ia lakukan hingga akhirnya ia hanya menghasilkan semangkuk sup. Ia harap rasanya akan sebanding dengan perjuangannya. Tiba-tiba perutnya mulas. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak makan daging di rumah _Eomma_. Ia melesat ke kamar mandi secepat kilat untuk menuntaskan kebutuhannya.

Sehun membuka pintu yang tak terkunci, mengendus aroma masakan yang baru saja matang. Ia meletakkan tas-tasnya di teras. Hidungnya membawanya pada arah aroma lezat tersebut. Ia menjilat bibir melihat sup yang mengepul di atas meja makan. Tanpa basa-basi ia meraih sendok kemudian mencicipi masakan itu.

Baekhyun kembali dari kamar mandi untuk menemukan sebuah mangkuk yang hampir kosong dan seorang pria dengan sendok di mulutnya. Ia memandang tidak percaya. Kerja kerasnya beberapa jam ini seolah menguap.

Kemarahan mengalir ke ubun-ubunnya. "OH SEHUNNNN!" Jeritnya murka. Air mata merebak di pelupuknya.

Ia menangis sangat keras, membuat Sehun tersedak tulang ayam di kerongkongannya. Baekhyun melemparkan celemeknya dengan kuat ke wajah Sehun lalu berlari menuju kamarnya. Ia meneruskan tangisannya yang semakin menggelegar di dalam sana.

Chanyeol membuka pintu ketika jeritan itu menyeruak memenuhi pendengarannya. Di hadapannya sudah ada Sehun yang berdiri gelisah sambil menggaruk kepala.

"Baekhyun kenapa?" Tanyanya khawatir.

"Ah begini.." Sehun menelan ludahnya, menjelaskan pada Chanyeol dengan tengkuk yang senantiasa berkeringat.

.

Chanyeol mengetuk pelan pintu putih itu. " _Baby_ , aku sudah mendengarnya dari Sehun. Buka pintunya, ya?" Bujuknya.

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak akan membukanya selama Sehun masih ada di situ!" Jeritnya dari balik bantal.

Chanyeol melirik sehun. Pria berwajah datar itu balas menatapnya, lalu pergi menjauh dengan tatapan menyesal. "Sehun sudah pergi. Sekarang buka, ya?" Ia mengetuk lagi pintu itu.

Klek. Kepala berambut kehitaman menyembul dari celah pintu, memastikan bahwa Sehun benar-benar sudah pergi. Ia mendongak untuk menatap wajah lembut suaminya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ia bergegas menangis dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Aku membuatnya untukmu! Sehun tidak berhak memakannya!" Baekhyun meraung dengan suara serak, hasil dari menangis selama setengah jam.

Chanyeol menghapus air matanya. "Ssshh ssshh terima kasih, Baekhyun. Aku menghargainya. Kita bisa membuatnya lagi, kali ini bersama-sama."

Punggung Baekhyun menegak. "Janji?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan jari kelingkingnya. Chanyeol tersenyum seraya mengaitkan jemari itu dan mengangguk cepat.

Tubuh ringan Baekhyun diangkat dengan lengan kekar Chanyeol, kemudian ditidurkan dengan perlahan ke atas ranjang. Pria yang lebih tinggi mencium bergantian mata Baekhyun yang sembab. Setelah lelah menangis Baekhyun jadi mengantuk. Chanyeol sangat mengerti itu. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan nyaman, mendengarkan suaminya menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur dengan suaranya yang hangat hingga mimpi menjemput Baekhyun.

.

Sehun berlutut di depan kaki Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan terkejut. "Aku minta maaf." Lirihnya, merasa bersalah sudah membuat Baekhyun menangis. Ia sungguh tidak bermaksud menghabiskan makanan itu. Dia kira Baekhyun memasak lebih banyak dari satu mangkuk.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. Ia menyuruh Sehun berdiri dan duduk bersamanya di sofa, menonton acara sepak bola antarliga. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kadang-kadang Baekhyun bisa menangis hanya karena hal-hal kecil. Kupikir kau sudah tahu?" Ia melirik pada pria berwajah dingin melalui ujung matanya.

"Ahaha ya, Baekhyun kadang suka berlebihan." Ujarnya, menggaruk kepala dengan kikuk.

Chanyeol menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Aku heran, Sehun. Mengapa kau tidak memanggilnya ' _Hyung'_?" Chanyeol melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat Sehun tertawa melalui hidungnya.

" _Hyung_? Baekhyun? Kami kan bukan kakak beradik, untuk apa aku memanggilnya begitu? Lagipula pasangan kekasih tidak menggunakan panggilan forma—" Sehun menghentikan ocehannya, menatap pada ujung bibir Chanyeol yang berkedut. "Ups," cicitnya setelah menyadari telah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau bisa melanjutkannya. Aku ingin mendengar lebih banyak." Chanyeol masih tersenyum, namun nada suaranya lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Sehun merutuki mulut longgarnya. Baekhyun benar. Dia selalu membuat masalah.

.

.

.

Sekarang Chanyeol tahu apa yang terus disembunyikan oleh Baekhyun. Pantas saja dia bersikap aneh jika ada Sehun di sekitarnya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun tidak mau memberitahunya. Apakah dia takut Chanyeol akan marah? Tapi Sehun hanyalah masa lalu. Setidaknya itu yang dia yakini hingga sekarang. Ada banyak hal yang tidak ia ketahui dari Baekhyun. Mungkin itu akibat dari sedikitnya waktu yang mereka habiskan, atau Sehun memang mengetahui terlalu banyak. Semuanya tetap membuatnya gelisah. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala. Ia harus menghapus keraguan di hatinya. Suaminya tidak akan mungkin berselingkuh. Baekhyun sangat mencintainya. Tidak ada yang tidak tahu hal itu.

Ia merapikan berkas-berkasnya di atas meja, hendak menyerahkannya pada sang atasan. Chanyeol tanpa sengaja melihat kalender yang terpasang di ruangan itu. Ia menepuk jidatnya. Terlalu banyak memikirkan Sehun membuatnya hampir melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Dengan sebuah kekehan kecil, ia berencana membuat kejutan indah untuk suaminya beberapa hari lagi.

Chanyeol menyalakan mobilnya. Ia melaju pulang dengan perasaan yang lebih baik karena memikirkan kejutan-kejutan yang akan dia lakukan untuk suami kecilnya. Tapi perasaan senang itu tidak lama. Karena ingin segera mencapai rumah, Chanyeol mengambil rute yang berbeda dengan biasanya. Berharap akan membawanya lebih cepat. Namun yang sebaliknya terjadi. Ia terjebak kemacetan yang disebabkan oleh truk batu bata yang terguling. Tidak hanya itu. Sebuah hujan lebat juga mendadak menghadangnya. Chanyeol menumpukan kepalanya pada setir. Ini sungguh hari yang sial.

Dengan perlahan ia membuka jendela, membiarkan cipratan air hujan mengenai wajahnya. Jika dipikir-pikir, kencan pertamanya dengan Baekhyun juga dilalui dalam hari seperti ini. Waktu itu mereka berencana pergi ke _Lotte World_ dengan mengendarai mobil. Tapi di tengah perjalanan, mesin mobil yang sama dengan yang ia kendarai sekarang mengalami kerusakan. Mereka terpaksa berhenti di pinggir jalan. Chanyeol berusaha memperbaiki sendiri dengan pengetahuannya yang sedikit, dan tidak berhasil. Akhirnya mereka menyerah. Ia sudah tidak memiliki harapan dengan kencan itu. Ia bahkan tidak berani menatap mata Baekhyun. Segalanya terasa seperti neraka ketika menunggu mobil bengkel itu tiba.

Dalam guyuran air hujan dan di bawah payung yang sama, Baekhyun menggandengnya pergi. Ia cukup terkejut Baekhyun tidak terlihat marah sedikit pun. Ia hanya terus berjalan, mengatakan dengan nada bercanda jika Tuhan mungkin sedang mengerjai mereka. Baekhyun membawanya memasuki sebuah kedai makanan laut yang hanya ada satu-satunya di sekitar sana. Mereka duduk berhadapan di meja paling ujung, yang dekat dengan pembakaran. Baekhyun membersitkan hidungnya yang gatal, seketika membuat Chanyeol tertawa karena ingus yang keluar dari hidungnya berwarna hitam. Pria mungil kemudian menggodanya dengan melumurkan ingusnya pada pipi Chanyeol yang menjerit-jerit geli.

Semuanya berakhir dengan sebuah kencan yang menyenangkan. Baekhyun berhasil menghidupkan kencan mereka yang semula gagal. Sampai mereka tidak peduli lagi dengan mobil Chanyeol yang entah sudah normal atau belum.

Ketika mengantar Baekhyun pulang, ia menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun yang tersenyum hanya padanya. Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya berdegup dengan menyenangkan. Ia terus membayangkan Baekhyun memiliki seorang kekasih, bergandengan tangan, dan tertawa bahagia. Tetapi dia tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan bahwa orang yang bersama Baekhyun adalah dirinya. Jadi Chanyeol berpikir, mengapa tidak ia wujudkan saja? Sebelum ia tertidur malam itu, Chanyeol menyadari bahwa ia ingin menikahi Baekhyun.

Kendaraan-kendaraan di depannya mulai bergerak. Chanyeol menyudahi kilas baliknya lalu bergerak bersama mereka. Ia sungguh ingin segera bertemu Baekhyun dan mencium aroma tubuhnya yang selalu menenangkan jiwanya.

.

Sehun mengeluh bantalnya terasa keras seperti batu. Itu membuat lehernya kaku semalaman. Baekhyun tidak tega melihat pria itu memilih tidur di sofa daripada di ranjangnya di lantai atas. Ia pergi ke kamarnya, memberitahu Chanyeol yang baru saja melepaskan kemeja kantornya bahwa sudah saatnya bantal lama Yoora masuk ke tempat sampah. Chanyeol tersenyum, mendapat ide bagus. Ia mengajak Baekhyun berbelanja di _department store_ di hari Jumat. Kebetulan sudah lama dia tidak pergi keluar dengan suaminya. Mungkin ia bisa bertanya mengenai "si mantan kekasih" jika mereka berduaan saja.

.

.

"Uh, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol beralih pada suami kecilnya, meminta penjelasan atas keikutsertaan Sehun di antara mereka.

"Itu.. Dia bilang dia bosan di rumah. Jadi aku terpaksa mengajaknya. Tidak apa kan?" Jelas Baekhyun dengan Sehun di sampingnya yang mengeluarkan pandangan memohon. Dalam hati Baekhyun ingin mencincang Sehun yang merengek ingin ikut ketika ia bilang akan pergi dengan Chanyeol.

Pria tinggi menghela napas. Semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi. Ia tidak mungkin meminta Sehun untuk pergi dan membiarkan mereka berdua. Ia tidak sampai hati melakukannya. Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan memasuki pusat perbelanjaan yang sedang ramai-ramainya itu.

Mereka baru sampai di rak pertama dan Baekhyun sudah memekik senang. Chanyeol menggulirkan kedua matanya. Ini dia. Baekhyun dan obsesinya dengan benda-benda besar dan lembut. Suami kecilnya berlari, memeluk setiap bantal bulu sebesar tubuhnya yang tidak akan mereka beli. Baekhyun selalu minta dibelikan yang seperti itu. Tapi Chanyeol tidak akan tertipu dengan rayuan suaminya lagi. Ia sudah jera. Ia pernah memberikan satu pada Baekhyun karena pria kecil itu terus memintanya. Pada akhirnya benda itu hanya menarik pada seminggu awal kehadirannya, lalu tergeletak di kamar Yoora karena terlalu besar dan memenuhi kamar mereka. Chanyeol bahkan curiga Baekhyun ingat mereka memilikinya.

Baekhyun kelihatan lupa dengan tujuan awalnya yang hanya ingin membeli sebuah bantal sederhana lalu tenggelam pada dunia kecilnya.

Hanya tersisa Sehun dan Chanyeol. Tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang membuka suara, membuat suasana menjadi canggung. Chanyeol berdeham, berpura-pura melihat-lihat bantal yang dipajang. Sehun juga mengikutinya, berpura-pura menguji kenyamanan bantal yang ia tak tahu bagaimana merasakannya.

Setelah melihat puluhan bantal, manik mata Chanyeol berbinar. "Ini terlihat seperti Baekhyun. Aku akan ambil satu." Ucapnya dengan bantal _puppy_ di pelukannya.

Sehun mengangguk, memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengannya. "Ah jangan yang biru. Baekhyun suka yang warna hijau." Cegahnya. Menghentikan tangan Chanyeol yang meraih bantal lembut itu.

Chanyeol tak bergeming, tetap memasukkan benda itu ke dalam keranjang. "Sekarang dia lebih suka yang warna biru." Katanya, tersenyum kecil.

Ia meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Chanyeol menyadarkannya bahwa Baekhyun yang dia tahu hanyalah Baekhyun di masa lalu. Entah mengapa itu membuatnya marah. Ia berusaha mengatur napasnya, membiarkan kemarahan tak masuk akal itu lenyap.

"Whoah!" Baekhyun terpeleset tali sepatunya yang menjuntai. Ia membungkuk, ingin membenarkan tali sepatunya, tetapi kesulitan karena ada sebuah keranjang bantal di genggamannya. Chanyeol berniat mengikatkannya, namun Sehun bertindak lebih cepat. Ia berlutut, mengikatnya dengan rapi. Pipi Baekhyun memerah. Semuanya seperti adegan drama yang sering ia tonton di TV.

"Nah, kau tidak akan terjatuh sekarang." Katanya, menepuk kepala Baekhyun dengan pelan. Ia mengambil keranjang di tangan Baekhyun tanpa persetujuannya. Membawakannya seperti seorang pria baik hati.

Sehun memang selalu baik. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak tahan dengan kebodohannya. Jika saja Sehun mengejarnya waktu itu, mereka pasti masih memiliki kesempatan untuk bersama. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun tersentak keras, segera menggelengkan kepala. Apa yang baru saja dia lamunkan? Chanyeol akan sedih jika tahu suaminya berpikir untuk kembali pada mantan kekasihnya. Baekhyun memukul keras dahinya. " _Park Baekhyun, tidak ada yang tersisa antara kau dan Oh Sehun._ " Batinnya.

Chanyeol menatap janggal pada kebaikan Sehun. Ia terlalu baik untuk seukuran mantan kekasih. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa berpisah, tetapi bukankah kebanyakan tidak akan bersikap seperti Sehun? Mantan kekasih yang dia tahu hanya akan memutuskan hubungan mereka, menghilang tanpa jejak, dan kembali dengan kekasih baru di gandengannya. Sehun tidak memiliki semuanya. Ia datang tanpa tujuan, mencurahkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun sebanyak mungkin. Seolah Chanyeol tidak mampu melakukannya. Ia sedikit menyesali keputusan bodohnya mengizinkan Sehun hadir di tengah mereka.

"Maaf, kau jadi mengikatkan tali sepatunya padahal aku yang seharusnya melakukannya." Katanya, tanpa bisa menyembunyikan kekesalan. Ia memeluk bahu Baekhyun, memperlihatkan pada Sehun kemesraan mereka.

"Oh, tidak masalah. Aku juga senang hati melakukannya." Balas Sehun, mengetahui maksud Chanyeol.

Aura permusuhan mulai menguar dari keduanya. Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak akan mengalah pada Sehun.

.

(Baekhyun)

Sehun dan Chanyeol menghabiskan makan malam seperti dua anjing yang kelaparan. Mereka saling berebut siapa yang lebih banyak memakan masakanku hingga aku terpaksa makan malam hanya dengan nasi dan serpihan rumput laut. Entah mengapa aku merasa mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan menusuk. Apa telah terjadi sesuatu selama aku tidak ada? Tapi aku selalu bersama setidaknya salah satu dari mereka sepanjang hari.

Aku menyuruh Chanyeol pergi duluan ke kamar kami. Mau tidak mau salah satu harus menyingkir agar perang dingin ini tidak terus berlanjut. Aku mengaduk susu hangat untukku dan Chanyeol. Sehun hendak mengambil salah satu dan aku segera menendang kakinya.

"Ini hanya untuk Chanyeol, suamiku." Kataku dengan penuh penekanan di kata 'suami'.

"Hahh enaknya menikah." Sehun mengeluh sambil menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja. "Kau jadi memiliki seseorang untuk membuatkanmu susu di malam yang dingin." Tambahnya.

"Makanya segeralah menikah, Sehun." Aku menimpali dengan nada seorang guru yang menasehati anak didiknya.

"Aku ingin, tapi seseorang sudah menikahimu lebih dulu." Balasnya. Sehun memandangku lembut. Ah, lagi-lagi pandangan itu. Bisakah dia berhenti memandangku seperti ia membutuhkan cinta dariku? Aku cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandanganku. Jangan tertipu oleh senyuman manisnya, Baekhyun. Kau tahu dia pria berengsek.

.

Aku menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Chanyeol sudah ada di atas ranjang, memeluk kakinya sambil menonton acara TV yang tidak menarik. Ia tampak merajuk dan aku tidak memiliki petunjuk apa pun. Dia sudah seperti ini semenjak kami pulang dari berbelanja. Aku mendekatinya, berusaha menyelip di antara lengannya. Ia masih diam saja ketika aku melakukannya.

"Sehun perhatian padamu, ya." Chanyeol membuka suara beratnya. Ia tidak menatapku. Ah, aku mengerti sekarang alasan di balik sikapnya.

"Kami hanya teman kecil." Sahutku. Jantungku berdebar lebih cepat tanpa sebab. Jangan-jangan aku sudah ketahuan.

"Benarkah? Dia telihat mengenalmu dengan sangat baik." Chanyeol berujar, menyesap kopinya.

Sehun sialan. Sejauh mana dia berbicara pada Chanyeol tentang kami. Aku berusaha mendengus tak peduli. "Oh, semua orang di Gwangju mengenalku. Bukan hanya Sehun." Kilahku, sengaja menyandarkan kepala pada bahu tegap Chanyeol.

"Tetapi tidak sedekat Sehun." Balasnya lagi, mengabaikan ekspresi cemberut di wajahku.

"Arghhh aku bosan mendengar namanya! Mengapa tidak kita nikmati saja film akhir pekan ini?!" Aku segera mengganti saluran _Box Movies_. Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya, menjulurkan kaki panjangnya dari balik selimut sementara aku terus memencet tombol-tombol di tanganku dengan gemas.

Kami tertidur tanpa menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman ini.

.

.

.

(Normal)

Chanyeol mendesah. Ia tahu ia telah bersikap tidak dewasa kemarin. Baekhyun tidak memiliki kesalahan apa pun. Ia adalah satu-satunya yang bersalah karena berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Ia melirik benda-benda yang ada di kursi belakang mobilnya. Oleh sebab itu ia akan menebus kesalahannya dengan kejutan ini. Ia tersenyum, menantikan reaksi apa yang akan diperlihatkan Baekhyun setelah ini.

Pria berambut gelap menghitung stok susu bayi di tokonya sambil menggerutu. Ia sangat kesal pada suaminya yang masih melanjutkan aksi merajuknya hingga pagi tadi. Chanyeol tetap tidak mengacuhkannya meskipun dia telah membuat sarapan spesial untuknya. Ia memakannya, sampai habis, tapi dengan alis yang tertaut. Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya.

Ia menoleh ketika suara lonceng berdenting dari depan tokonya, hendak melayani pembeli itu. "Selamat dat—" Suara Baekhyun tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Selamat lima bulan pernikahan kita!" Seru Chanyeol dengan seikat bunga dan sekotak besar _cupcake_ coklat di masing-masing tangannya.

Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna. "Astaga, kau tidak harus melakukannya setiap bulan!" Ia memang berkata begitu, tapi kebahagiaan di wajahnya tidak dapat disembunyikan. Chanyeol telah memberinya banyak kejutan sejak mereka menikah. "Di dalam sini tidak ada apa-apa kan?" Lanjutnya, memandang curiga pada _cupcake-cupcake_ manis dengan lapisan _buttercream frosting_ di atasnya.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Maaf, apa kau ingin ada sesuatu di sana?" Ucapnya menyesal.

Baekhyun memukul ringan lengan suaminya. "Tentu saja tidak! Lupa dengan atraksimu saat melamarku?" Tawanya.

Chanyeol melamarnya di sebuah restoran bintang lima setelah kencan mereka yang kelima. Lamaran romantis itu berubah menjadi bencana karena Chanyeol tersandung karpet kemudian menjatuhkan _cupcake_ berisi cincin yang akan dia berikan pada Baekhyun. Ia bisa melihat cincin itu menyembul dari potongan kue, menampakkan diri dengan amat jelas. Chanyeol terlihat kebingungan, tetapi segera mengambil tindakan. Dalam sepersekian detik, dia sudah berlutut untuk memungut cincin itu, mengelapnya di jasnya, lalu melamar Baekhyun dengan suara lantang. Pria bertubuh mungil ingin tertawa melihat wajahnya yang merah padam. Tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya karena sorot mata itu meminta jawaban yang serius. "Ya, aku mau." Jawabnya, tersenyum manis. Chanyeol bersorak gembira, tanpa sadar melempar cincin itu ke udara. Baekhyun memekik sambil menunjuk benda yang melambung. Bersyukur dia memiliki tubuh yang tinggi, dalam sekali lompat Chanyeol mendapatkan cincin itu kembali. Sekali lagi dia berhasil menyelamatkan keadaan. Chanyeol terkekeh dengan cengiran kekanakan. Ia meminta maaf karena menggagalkan lamaran ini dengan wajah kecewa ketika mereka berjalan ke mobil. "Siapa bilang? Kau telah memberikanku lamaran terbaik dalam hidupku! Aku yakin aku akan mengenangnya 20 tahun kemudian!" Balas Baekhyun, mengecup bibir tebal.

Ia menatap dalam mata hitam suaminya. Akan tiba waktu di mana kau bertemu seseorang dan segalanya yang kau inginkan ada padanya akan melebur luruh. Baekhyun tidak menginginkan apa pun jika ia memiliki Chanyeol. Segalanya menjadi tidak begitu penting jika ada Chanyeol di sisinya. Ia tersenyum. Pertengkaran mereka semalam bukan apa-apa jika melihat perasaan tulus suaminya. Ia berpijak pada ujung kakinya, memberikan ciuman pada dahi Chanyeol yang menunduk.

Sehun datang ketika kedua pria itu saling berpandangan dengan sorot mata penuh perasaan. Ia tidak membutuhkan seseorang untuk memberitahunya bahwa mereka saling mencintai. Begitu dalam hingga Sehun tidak memiliki celah sedikit pun untuk menyusup. Napas yang tertahan itu terhembus dari dadanya. Ia membatalkan rencananya untuk mengejutkan Baekhyun di tokonya. Kedatangannya tentu tidak lebih dinantikan dari Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Sehun terlihat ragu-ragu untuk segala hal yang akan dia lakukan. Ini seperti dia sedang berusaha menjaga jarak di antara mereka. Baekhyun langsung menyadari keanehan tersebut. Ia mendatangi kamar Sehun, mengetuk pelan. Tidak mendapat jawaban. Ia memberanikan diri untuk mengintip kegiatan Sehun. Pria dingin itu sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya. Sebelah tangannya memijat hidungnya yang pegal di balik kacamatanya. Saat di mana dia serius hanyalah ketika mengenakan kacamatanya. Ia tidak pernah melihat Sehun yang begini fokus dengan pekerjaannya.

"Sehun, aku mendapat undangan reuni. Bagaimana jika kita datang bersama?" Bujuknya, mengayun-ayunkan kartu undangan yang dikirim pak pos sore tadi.

Sehun melirik sekilas, kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya di laptop. "Lain kali. Kau datang sendiri saja." Jawabnya.

Baekhyun mengerang. "Ayolahhh!"

"Pergilah ke sana." Suara Chanyeol mengejutkan mereka berdua.

Ia berdiri di belakang Baekhyun, tersenyum lembut untuk meyakinkan Sehun. Pria berambut kemerahan melepas kacamatanya, menatap pada kedua orang yang memohon padanya. Ia menghela napas. "Baiklah."

.

.

.

"Oh Sehun! Kau sangat tinggi sekarang!" Seorang pria dengan tato huruf China di punggung tangannya membandingkan jarak bahu mereka.

"Hmm _Hyung_ , kau masih sama. Kecuali ada banyak kerutan di bawah matamu." Ucapnya lepas dengan ekspresi tak bercanda.

"Haishhhh si _jasik_ ini, cara berbicaramu tidak pernah berubah, ya?!" Balasnya. Ia mencekik leher Sehun main-main lalu tertawa keras.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya. Jang Hyun Woo. Dia adalah musuh abadi Sehun semasa sekolah. Dia pikir pria kekar itu selalu mencoba merebutnya ketika mereka berpacaran. Baekhyun tidak menyalahkannya, karena dia yang menyebabkan Sehun berpikir begitu.

Mereka sedang berjalan bersama setelah pulang dari les renang saat Sehun kecil menawarkan diri menjadi suaminya. "Aku tidak mau jadi suamimu. Kau jorok dan menggangguku setiap saat! Lebih baik aku menikah dengan Hyun Woo." Kata Baekhyun, tidak benar-benar. Dia hanya bercanda, tapi Sehun menanggapinya dengan berbeda. Ia menangis di pangkuan ibunya sepanjang malam dan Baekhyun terpaksa membujuknya dengan berbagai rayuan manis agar dia mau berangkat ke sekolah keesokan hari. Sejak saat itu tatapannya selalu terasa melubangi kepala Hyun Woo. Oh, Hyun Woo yang malang. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang dia buat hingga Sehun membencinya.

Mereka berangkulan memasuki kedai _barbeque_ itu, meninggalkan Baekhyun bersama seorang pria pemurung di kelas sebelah yang ia lupa siapa namanya.

"Ehm.. Mau masuk?" Ajak Baekhyun.

Pria itu mengangguk berkali-kali. Ketika memasukinya, Baekhyun teringat jika namanya adalah Do Kyungsoo.

.

Sehun meneguk _soju_ yang membakar pangkal lidahnya. Ia memandang Baekhyun di ujung barisan yang menikmati waktunya dengan bersenda gurau bersama kawan-kawan lamanya.

Tepukan di bahunya mengalihkannya.

"Aku kaget ketika kau berpisah dengan Baekhyun. Hahahaha.. Perang sehebat apa yang dapat memisahkan kalian?" Hyun Woo tergelak. Pipinya memerah karena dilanda mabuk berat hingga mengoceh tak karuan. Beberapa orang berusaha menutup mulutnya.

"Hm? Kau ingin tahu? Aku akan memperingatimu jika ini bukan kisah yang menarik." Kata Sehun dengan setengah mabuk. Ia akan berdalih alkohol telah menguasai kewarasannya juga.

 _"Kau sudah gila?! Itu ratusan mil jauhnya dari sini! Bagaimana kau bisa memilih Universitas Hanyang?!" Marah Baekhyun. "Aku memang ingin ke sana dari dulu! Tapi kau selalu berpikir aku akan mengikutimu ke Chonnam!" Belanya, mengabaikan pria mungil yang mengikutinya. Baekhyun yakin dia tidak bisa mencegahnya. Sehun akan meninggalkannya, itu pasti. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku tidak bisa menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. Lebih baik kita akhiri saja." Putusnya, menahan air mata yang siap tumpah. "Apa?! Jadi kau menyerah hanya karena aku tidak berada di satu universitas denganmu?!" Sehun menarik pergelengan tangan Baekhyun._

 _"Bukan itu masalahnya, Sehun." Suara Baekhyun menjadi tidak utuh. "Kau takut aku akan berselingkuh, ya?! Justru aku yang seharusnya khawatir!" Sehun tidak dapat menahan emosinya lagi. Ia mengucapkan apa saja yang terlintas di pikirannya. "Jaga mulutmu, Oh Sehun!" Tukas Baekhyun, mendorong keras dada Sehun. Mereka saling menatap dengan sorot membunuh. "Apa lihat-lihat?! Kau akan memukulku dengan lengan mungilmu itu?!" Ejek Sehun, memancing kemarahan pria yang lebih kecil. "Memang itu yang akan kulakukan!" Sergah Baekhyun, memukul kepala Sehun sekuat tenaga dengan tas punggungnya._

 _"Beraninya kau!" Sehun berjengit, beralih menjambak rambut Baekhyun. "Ya! Patung sialan, lepaskan rambutku!" Baekhyun memekik kesakitan. "Tidak sebelum kau menjelaskan padaku alasan yang sebenarnya!" Balasnya, mempererat tarikan di tangannya. "Kujelaskan pun otak dungumu tidak akan mengerti!" Baekhyun menendang lutut Sehun. Pemuda yang lebih muda merintih sambil memegangi kakinya._

" _Ah~ Jangan-jangan kau sudah tidak mencintaiku, ya?!" Sembur Sehun lagi, segera mendapat tamparan telak di pipi. Kedua napas pria berbeda tinggi tersengal sengal. Baekhyun menjadi yang pertama melangkahkan kaki. "Jadi begitu, ya?! Hah lihat dirimu, Byun Baekhyun! Dasar pecundang!" Maki Sehun. Tepat saat Baekhyun berbalik untuk bersuara, dengan kalap Sehun melemparkan cincinnya ke sungai. Baekhyun terhenyak. Ia menutup mulutnya dan berlari._

"Aku menyesal melakukannya. Dia tidak akan memaafkanku. Dan aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang ingin dia ucapkan saat itu." Ucap Sehun, tersenyum kecut. Ia menenggak lagi minumannya.

Mereka berusaha melanjutkan kehidupan seperti biasa, namun rasanya tidak pernah sama. Sehun tidak bisa meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja. Jadi ia mengirim surat beberapa kali, memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa dia akan berkunjung jika masa liburan tiba. Tapi tidak pernah ada balasan darinya hingga Sehun memutuskan untuk berhenti dan menyibukkan dirinya sebagai mahasiswa baru.

Mereka mendengarkan dalam hening. Tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selain mengisi lagi gelas Sehun yang kosong.

Acara itu berlangsung hingga tengah malam. Baekhyun melambai pada Kyungsoo yang menaiki motornya dengan riang. Ternyata pria itu tidak semembosankan yang ia kira. Mereka saling bertukar nomor ponsel dan berencana untuk liburan bersama suatu saat.

Kini tiba bagian yang paling melelahkan. Ia harus membawa pulang Sehun yang sedikit mabuk itu. Ia memapah Sehun dengan malas. Memarahinya karena tidak bisa mengontrol diri dalam minum.

.

(Baekhyun)

Aku membayar air mineral dingin dengan dua lembar uang kertas yang kubawa. Mereka bilang tidak ada kembalian jadi aku bisa membawa beberapa permen dari toples itu. Sehun berdiri di belakangku dengan pandangan mengintimidasi. Para penjaga kasir itu segera mencari koin-koin kembalian di tas mereka dan menyerahkannya padaku.

Sehun tercipta dengan wajah dingin dan arogan. Jika aku tidak mengenalnya dengan baik, aku akan mengira Sehun adalah ketua mafia. Namun di balik wajahnya, Sehun hanyalah pria bodoh yang mencoba melakukan segala sesuatunya sebaik mungkin.

Aku menyuruhnya meminum air mineral itu untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya. Ia mereguk semuanya hingga tak bersisa.

"Aku sudah lebih baik." Katanya sambil merogoh saku.

Dengan langkah terhuyung ia masuk kembali ke dalam. Aku memperhatikannya dengan cemas. Sehun kembali dengan dua buah es krim di tangannya. Ia menyerahkan yang rasa _vanilla_ untukku dan aku begitu kesal karena aku memang menginginkan yang itu.

"Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa lalu," katanya. Ia tesenyum selagi menyuarakan pikiran yang tidak kuungkapkan.

Aku mendapat 50 Won setiap aku membantu _Eomma_ membawakan belanjaan dari pasar. Sedangkan sehun mendapat 10 Won Untuk setiap mobil yang dia cuci. Kami mengumpulkan kepingan uang itu dan berlari ke _Family Mart_ untuk membeli sebuah es _jolly_. Sehun bertugas mematahkan es itu menjadi dua karena aku tidak pernah cukup kuat melakukannya. Dia selalu menyodorkan bagian yang tidak tumpah untukku, tetapi aku selalu mengambil es yang lebih sedikit dari tangannya. Karena dia terlihat sangat gembira jika aku melakukannya. Dia tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi aku tahu. Setelah puluhan es _jolly_ yang kami dapatkan, kami mulai bosan dan berhenti membelinya.

Aku menjilat es krimku yang meleleh. Sementara Sehun telah lama menghabiskan miliknya. Ia membuang bungkus itu ke tong sampah lalu kembali ke sampingku. Kami berdua menatap langit berbintang yang tampak jelas malam ini.

"Kau tahu, aku menyesal meninggalkanmu dua tahun yang lalu…" Katanya.

" _Memang itu yang seharusnya kau rasakan_!" Teriakku dalam hati. Aku bisa saja menyemburnya dengan kata-kata itu, tetapi aku tidak tega melihat wajahnya yang berubah sendu.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa datang ke pernikahanmu. Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu berada di sana dengan pria lain menciummu." Sehun mengakui pada akhirnya. "Kuharap kau masih ada untuk mencintaiku."

Aku tercengang. Seharusnya aku bisa mengatakan dengan mudah jika ada sesuatu yang salah pada kepalanya jika dia berpikir aku masih mencintainya. Tapi kata-kata itu tak sanggup keluar. Mereka hanya mengganjal di tenggorokanku.

Sehun menumpukan bahunya pada bahuku yang lebih rendah. Panas merayap dari kedua bahu kami yang bersentuhan. Tangan lebar itu perlahan menggenggam milikku. Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak merasakan kehangatan itu. Aku tidak menarik tubuhku ketika itu terjadi. Segalanya hanya terasa semakin menghanyutkan.

.

.

.

Bersambung…

A/N: Sorry, no NC today hehe.. Who's on #TeamChanyeol? And who's on #TeamSehun? Let's see what Baekhyun's choice is (Tbh I don't know either, I keep writing and writing something I don't even think of before, it's like I'm possessed by a demon lol).


End file.
